Game Over
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Demain tout sera fini. Et je ne veux pas savoir. HPDM. OS


**Disclaimer : tout est à J. K. Rowling. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note : C'est un POV Draco. Assez déprimant. Désolée. Bonne lecture tout de même. **

_**Game over **_

_L'Humanité souffre. Et je souffre avec elle. *_

Je hais cette sensation. Celle d'être faible. Impuissant. Et de savoir qu'on ne peut rien y changer. Rien. Je la ressens pourtant quotidiennement. A chaque fois que mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Si vides. Presques autant que les miens. Et c'est à chaque fois le même coup de poignard. Je le vois, chaque jour, sombrer un peu plus. Et je sombre avec lui. Même sa haine allégerait ma peine. Mais il m'ignore. Il n'a plus le temps pour ces enfantillages, comme il aime les appeler. Il n'a plus le temps pour rien. Pour personne. Son temps, il l'utilise pour devenir une machine de guerre. Le meurtrier d'un autre meurtrier. Mais le seul meurtre qu'il commet vraiment, c'est le sien. Il se meurt à petit feu. A force d'entraînement pour devenir plus fort. Et il le devient. Mais son âme se souille. Son âme s'éteind. Et je m'éteind avec. Je voudrais l'aider. Ma fierté m'en empêche. Il me repousserait encore. Et cela je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Alors je le regarde se détruire. Et je me détruis en silence. Sans même essayer de le retenir. De me retenir. C'est trop dur. Je n'en ai plus la force. Plus la force d'essayer de lui faire comprendre. De me faire encore et encore mettre plus bas que terre par cette homme. Cette homme que _j'aime._ Que _je hais._ Les deux sont vrais. Je le hais de se détruire. De me rejeter. De se laisser manipuler par des lâches, des égoïstes qui s'en servent comme d'une arme. Et surtout de croire qu'il n'a pas le choix. Et je l'aime pour son courage. Pour la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux. _Avant._ Ses yeux sont morts. Sa voix est devenue froide. Ses sourires forcés. Et ses rires dénués de joie. Je voudrais réentendre cette douce mélodie. Si belle. Si pure. Si vrai. Il avait un rire d'enfant. Ils lui ont volé son enfance une seconde fois.

Et je regarde sans rien faire. Incapable de la lui rendre. De le protéger de ces hommes avides. Et pourtant je voudrais tant. Le prendre dans mes bras. Rendre à ses yeux leur éclat. Le faire rire. Sourire. L'_aimer._ On ne l'aime pas. On l'adule. Enfin on le lui fait croire. Pour qu'il les protége tous. Qu'il les protége d'un fou qui en a tué des plus forts que lui, des plus expérimentés, des plus âgés. Et il le porte comme une étentard. Cet enfant propulser au rang de Sauveur. Avant il avait un semblant d'existence, depuis Poudlard. Et ils lui ont tout retiré. Une arme n'a pas d'attache. Une arme n'a rien à perdre. Il n'est pas une arme. Mais il ne le sait plus. Je voudrais le sauver. Lui montrer qu'il n'en est pas une. Qu'il peut vivre lui aussi. Avoir le choix. Tout abandonner. Et se reconstruire. Mais je suis trop faible. Je n'en ai plus la force. Plus maintenant. C'est trop tard. Et je m'en veux. De ne pas avoir agi plus tôt. De ne pas avoir compris. Compris que derrière ma haine, se cachait un amour tellement pur qu'il m'a effrayé. Qu'il m'effraie encore. Et je ne le caresserais jamais. Je ne lui dirais jamais. Je ne lui ferais jamais l'amour. De toutes façon, il ne me hait même plus. Je lui indiffére. Il ne vit plus avec nous. Il ne vit plus. Il erre dans les couloirs. Entouré et pourtant si seul. Personne ne capte son regard. Ne l'intéresse. Il est dans son monde. Un monde où il n'a qu'un but. Qu'un nom qui résonne à l'infini dans sa tête. Voldemort. Et je jalouse cet homme. Parce qu'il me l'a volé. Il ne pense qu'à lui. Chacune de ses pensées lui sont dédiées. Même si ce sont des pensées de haine. De mort. De torture. Il pense à lui. Constamment.

Je deviens une ombre. Je sombre lentement. Mes yeux à moi aussi s'éteignent. J'ai tellement mal. Plus la force d'avancer. C'est tellement dur. Si seulement ce n'était que mental. Mais mon physique flanche aussi peu à peu. Parfois ma vue se trouble. Des vertiges s'emparent de mon corps. Je tangue. Tout tourne. La nausée m'assaille. Et vomis cette douleur. Je vomis ce dégoût envers l'Humanité. Je vomis. Encore et encore. Et je tombe. Mon esprit vacille. Je perds conscience. Et un rêve me hante. Ne plus jamais me relever. Resté prostré dans ma propre souillure. Comme le déchet que je suis. M'y vautrer jusqu'à faire corps avec elle. Mais on me relève. Hélas. Alors je bois. A même le goulot. Le liquide s'échappe et coule sur moi. Mais je continue. Pour oublier. Parce que la brûlure de l'alcool. Sa chaleur. Redonne un semblant de chaleur au mien qui refroidit peu à peu. Mais celle-ci est factice. Inexistante. Et j'avale. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. Jusqu'à pleurer. Hurler. Et les larmes se mêlent à l'alcool. Mes cris au vent. Parce que je suis seul. Seul. Les larmes me lacérent. Ma voix se casse. Mais je continue quand même. Parce que cela me maintient en vie. En vie. Pour le voir se détruire encore un peu plus.

Mais demain tout sera fini. Demain il se battra. La bataille finale. La fin du jeu. Tout cela n'est qu'un jeu. Un jeu abject. Où les pions sont vivants. Où les coups sont réels. Et chacun veut gagner. Demain la partie se terminera. Et je ne veux pas voir cela. Je ne veux pas savoir qui gagnera. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, il est déjà mort. L'homme que j'aimais s'en est allé, remplacer par un pion de plus. Alors plus rien ne me retient. Je ne verrais pas demain. Ni aucun autre jour. C'est fini. **_Game over. _**

**_Fin. _**

*** "Hell" de Lolita Pille. **

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé malgré la noirceur. J'en avais besoin. Comme j'ai besoin de vos reviews et de vos impressions pour chaque jour m'améliorer. Merci d'avance. **

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

_Sebarrya ou Seb'_


End file.
